Images, videos, and other media requires storage space to store on a device. Some devices, such as smart phones that are capable of taking images or videos, may not be equipped with large amounts of storage space. Some cloud services may be available to allow users to store images and videos in the cloud; however, storing content on a cloud server requires a network connection, which may not always be available, and some cloud services may downgrade the quality of the images and/or videos before they are stored.